A Fearless Love
by AlwaysWithEmma
Summary: Every love story is suppose to have an happy ending, but what if that one person hurts you so much that you can't possibly ever forgive them? This is a love story between Hogwarts prankster Fred Weasley, and the brightest witch Hogwarts has ever known, Hermione Granger.
1. The Past

A new fremione story. I had this idea in my mind for quite some time. Hope you like it!

* * *

"**I think loving someone despite what people think is FEARLESS. You have to believe in love stories and prince charmings and happily ever after. That's why I write these songs. Because I think love is FEARLESS." **

**The Past **

I couldn't stand the Weasley twins. They were always, and I mean **always** causing trouble. Honestly, using first years as test subjects. They're just little kids! I don't understand how they could do that. And it doesn't matter if they pay them. It's **still **wrong. But, sometimes they do use their products for good. You know? Like causing that bitch, Umbridge to suffer. But, otherwise, they were a pain in my freaking arse. I did threaten them one time to tell their mother, but there was no way I could go through with it. I knew what Molly was capable of, and there was no way I would put them through it. Honestly, the way she through a fit last year over their products, even **I **was frightened of her.

I'm sure the twins thought I'd rat them out to their mother, but I didn't. In fact they were quite smart when they used their pranks for good and not to annoy the crap outta me. And it doesn't help when they say I should "loosen up" and be less "uptight." God, like I don't hear that enough. But I **do **hear it all the time. Especially from Ron. Well I'm _**so**_ sorry for being uptight, but with You-Know-Who out there, I don't have time for fun. God, they just get to me. Maybe if I showed them I don't care then they'd leave me alone. Oh who am I kidding?

Oh damn it, I just realized I was suppose to finish my charms assignment. God, do you see what they do to me? '_Alright just do your assignment, and forget about the twins.' _So I pulled out a piece of parchment and began writing. I was so into this assignment that I didn't even realize two hours pass by. I looked up to see that everyone from the common room had gone upstairs, and that I was the only one down here. I heard the portrait door open up, and two red-hair boys came through. They were both limping as if something had sucked the life out of them. "Fred? George?"

They turned to me with a pained look on their faces'. I got up from my seat from which I had spent two hours on, and went to examine them. I first looked at George's hand, which looked awful. It was as if someone had psychically broken his hand. And there was writing which said "_Pranks are rubbish." _

"Sound familiar to you Hermione?" Fred said, rudely. Wow I am an awful person. I say that all the time. "I'm sorry." I muttered, sadly. The twins almost looked taken aback when I said that. "I'll be right back." I went upstairs to get some Murtlap Essence, since I already had some from when Harry had detention with her. I came back downstairs to find the twins sitting down near the fireplace. I first went over to George, and dipped his hand into the bowl of murtlap essence. I heard him took a ragged deep breathe and then a sigh. "Thanks Hermione." he mumbled soothly. "You're welcome" I replied. "I have to take it away now."

So I took the bowl away and George pouted at me. "Sorry George, Fred needs some too." I went over to the couch he was sitting on. As I did with George, I took Fred's hand and placed it into the bowl. Likewise, he reacted the same as George, but didn't look my way at all. "I'm sorry that I said your pranks are rubbish." This seemed to catch this attention as his eyes were immediately locked with mine. "I was really angry and I didn't mean it at all." I muttered, discreetly. "I really think you and George are smart."

"You really do? Miss prefect?" He asked me in a tauntingly way.

"Yes! I really do." I found myself laughing at how I could just confess something like that.

"Ah so she laughs! Who knew?" I playfully smacked his arm and scolded him for saying that. "I never thought you were uptight even though I said it alot. I just knew if I said it you would get mad, and I loved it when you got angry."

"You're impossible! You make me want to pull out my hair!" I exclaimed.

"Shush. Georgie is sleeping." He replied, pointing to George who was apparently snoozing on the arm chair. I turned back to Fred and said, "You're so lucky I'm scared of Molly or else I would tell her." I whispered, aggressively.

Fred chuckled, but then said, "Or maybe you love me and just don't wanna see my dream die."

"Trust me, the day that happens, is the day pigs fly in the sky." I replied snooty.

Fred scooted a little closer to me and whispered, "But, you never know." And on that note, Fred got up and left to go to his dormitory. I scoffed at the idea of Fred and I together. That would never happen, like ever. But all I knew now was that I and Fred were no longer at each others' throat. I think somehow we actually became friends.

* * *

So if you liked it. leave a review? ;)


	2. Letting Go

"**Letting go is FEARLESS." **

**The Summer Before Sixth Year **

"Fred!" I shouted. You wouldn't believe what they just did to me! I was in a freaking clown suit! Oh and I had a red nose too! You know how I said a couple months ago I couldn't stand them? Well that's still true! But, now I can't hex either one of them because I do actually care about them. Even though they annoy me. And I bet this was all Fred's idea. He was always more of a prankster than George.

"Ahaha...oh my god I can't breathe." And that was literally true. Ginny was clutching her stomach as if her life depended on it, and she laughing so hard that tears were coming down her face.

"Ginny!" I whined, "This isn't funny! I look wretched! Horribly wretched!"

"Okay, Okay." Ginny said, gesturing her hands so I would become serene. "I'll give you some of my clothes. Alright?"

"Thanks." I whispered, mildly. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm just so angry at Fred."

"It's alright." She replied, opening up her closet door. "But, how do you know Fred did this? It could've been George."

"Fred is more of a prankster than George is." I answered, taking off my red nose. "He might have helped, but it was _**all **_Fred."

"Hmm...you seem to know Fred pretty well." Ginny said, slyly. _What was she talking about?_

"It's not like I had much of a choice." I muttered. "He wouldn't leave me alone until he left Hogwarts."

"That's interesting." She contemplated.

I don't understand how Ginny could be more interested in this. I was panicked for so many reasons. The event that happened at the Ministry. The fact that you-know-who is still out there. I could go on, but the list would be too long.

"Ginny?" I said, which seemed to get her attention. "Am I going to get some clothes?"

"Oh, right." She replied, while handing me a pair of dark-blue-skinny jeans, a v-neck-black top, and some ballerina shoes.

I quickly got dressed and headed downstairs for dinner. It was a bit strange how everyone was so happy and cheerful, even though it was cloudy and gloomy outside. At the table, I saw Fred, George, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, and Ron. As I made my way there Fred winked at me, and I scowled at him. Although his pranks were never meant to hurt someone, it didn't mean that his pranks weren't embarrassing.

I sat beside Ginny, since Harry wasn't here yet. Usually I would sit in between Ron and Harry, like if we were at Hogwarts. Soon everyone was in their own conservations. Ron and Ginny were talking about Quidditch. Fred and George were discussing their store, while Mr. Weasley was talking to Molly about work. _Sigh_. _I'm exhausted. _

I began sipping some of my soup, focusing on my thoughts. However, that was soon disrupted when Fred flicked a ruler in my face. I gave him this look that said _"Are you freaking kidding me Fred?' _But, it had no effect on him because all he did was wink at me.

"I'm full." I said, taking my bowl of soup to the sink. As I turned around, Fred blocked my path. I tried moving past his right, but he shifted over. Then, vice versa with his left. I exasperated, "Can I go through?"

"Fred, let the girl go through!" George announced. Now everyone was staring at Fred and I. Could this be anymore embarrassing? Quickly, I rushed upstairs to study some more. I pulled out my Defense Against The Dark Arts book and began reading. However, as much as I tried focusing on the book, I couldn't help but think of Fred's actions tonight. So I just looked outside the window. It may have been summertime, but it felt like fall. There were dark clouds outside. And then thunderstruck. It was fairly obvious that it was gonna rain tonight.

"What happened at dinner time?" Ginny came in with her hands bound on her waist.

"I don't know!" I retorted, "He just wouldn't let me leave."

"That's so weird." She replied, "Very strange."

I went back to reading my book, but Ginny snatched it out of my hand and threw it against the wall. .

"Ginny..." I said cautiously, "Is something wrong?"

"Yes!" She replied, irritably. "You need to have some fun!"

"Ugh, I can't" I groaned, "Let me study. I gotta prepare for Newts."

"Hermione! you don't take your Newts till seventh year!" She yelled, slapping her hands frantically on her thighs.

"Okay, I won't study. Just let me rest. I really am tired." I sighed inwardly.

"Alright." She replied, giving up. "I'll see you later."

Ginny closed the door softly, and once again I was left with my thoughts. "I really do need a nap." I muttered. I laid myself gently on my pillow, pulled the covers over me, and let myself drift into darkness.

* * *

Tap...Tap...Tap...Tap

"Hmm." I mumbled in my pillow. My eyes were so visionless, that I couldn't even tell where that sound was coming from. So, I rubbed my eyes vigorously. _What time is it? _I grabbed my clock, which read 10:30 pm. _Wow I slept for a long time. Oh and there's Ginny sleeping. _

Tap...Tap...Tap...Tap

_The window! _I violently turned my head and there was Fred! _What is he doing here?! _I jolted out of my bed, and rushed to the window.

"Fred" I whispered, aggressively. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to take you for a ride." He replied, murmuring softly as well.

"What? Why?" I asked. suspiciously. "Is this some sort of prank?"

"No, I swear it's not." For the first time I actually believed him. He didn't crack a grin, and appeared to be very serious.

"Fine." I said, gently. "Just let me get my boots."

I was going to take Ginny's advice. She said I should have fun, and I was going to. I needed to let go, and just let myself live in the moment for once. I honestly had no idea why I was doing this. And I had no idea why Fred was acting like this. But in a way, I was curious. I had never known this side of Fred Weasley before. And there was a part of me that wanted to know this side of him. I just hoped this was worth it.

* * *

A/N: This still a new story, so if you liked it please leave a review. I need some feedback so I can continue updating the story.

But anyway whoever read this, I hoped you liked it!


	3. Falling

"**I think it's FEARLESS to fall for your best friend" **

"Fred!" I whispered, aggressively, wrapping my hands closely to my chest. "Fred, where are you?!"

Only Fred Weasley would do this to me. Take me on a broom ride, even though he knows I hate flying. And then leave me in the middle of nowhere with only darkness surrounding me.

"Hermione." Someone whispered behind me.

"Ahhh!" I felt someone place their hand over my mouth. However I was still frantically shaking, in an attempt to get away.

"Hermione, it's me." Fred. Of course it is. The bloody idiot.

"What...is...wrong...with you?!" I asked, turning around, and smacking the back of his head.

"Ow." He replied, rubbing the back of his head from where I had hit him. "It was just a joke." He added, softly.

"It's so not funny!" I retorted, "You scared the bloody hell outta me."

"Aww you're so cute when you pout 'Mione." He flirted, batting his eyes at me. I frowned; this had no effect on me whatsoever.

"I'm done!" I shrieked, walking away from him, and heading towards what I hoped would be the Burrow.

"Hermione." Fred pleaded, grabbing my hand. "What?!" I snapped, turning my head around.

"I don't get it, why are you so angry?" He asked. My face was stunned with horror. _Is he freaking kidding me?_

"It's almost eleven," I muttered, gritting my teeth. "You brought me out here, abandoned me, and you won't stop pranking me!" I added, my face fuming with frustration.

"Okay, okay." Fred said, trying to get me to settle down. "I'm sorry, but you gotta admit those pranks were hilarious." He added, with a wink.

"Why do you live to make my life miserable?!" I exaggerated. Of course he didn't make my life miserable, but he does a habit of annoying me to death.

Fred smirked, "My dear aren't you exaggerating just a bit?" _Damn it, how did he know? _

"Bye." I simply said, and began pacing once more.

"Okay." Fred stepped in front of me, actually appearing to be sorry. "I really am sorry, I just thought we could go for a swim."

"Fred, I don't have a bathing suit, and I am not swimming in my clothes." I replied, still being a little snooty.

"So?" He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at me. _Oh no, he's not thinking what I think he's thinking? _I slowly walked backwards, however, Fred came chasing after me. I began sprinting away from him, but I tripped over a rock. _Damn, talk about bad timing. _

"Ah!" Fred came over and picked me up bridal style. "Let me down! For goodness sake! I'm not a toy!" Before I could say anything else, I was thrown into the Weasley's lake which was so terribly cold. I shivered, rubbing my arms aggressively in an attempt to bring warmth to my body.

"Ah!" I shrieked as Fred came into the lake in an cannonball like way. Then all of a sudden, it was quite. This couldn't be good. I swirled around the lake to see if I could spot some red hair. No luck though."Fred?" I yelled. "Where are you?"

I froze as I felt chilly arms grip my stomach. "Your hands are really cold." I said, nervously.

"Sorry." He replied, taking his arms away from me. "So, are you gonna come to our shop this summer?"

"Most likely." I answered, turning around. He appeared to be hopeful, but I couldn't tell. "So how's your girlfriend?"

"Oh." His eyes instantly became sad. "We broke up."

"Oh." I replied, so softly. I really thought they were happy together.

Fred had been dating Hannah for the past couple of months. They always looked so joyous around each other, and I honestly did think they were gonna end up married. "What happened?" I asked.

"It just didn't work out." He muttered, woefully. "She wanted someone else."

"What about you?" I questioned, curiously. "Is there someone else?"

"She thought there was." He shaked his head timidly. "But, there's no one."

"Oh." I didn't really know what else to say. In a way I was devastated for him, but on the other hand I really never cared for Hannah.

"When did it happened?" I asked, gently.

"About two months ago." Fred replied, putting his head down. "I really did like her." He added, sounding so incredibly doleful.

"I know." I whispered, as if my voice could break him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"After everything that's happened, I didn't want you to worry about me." He muttered, despairingly. _Wow_, I couldn't believe how considerate he was. I never expected that.

"I appreciate that Fred, but we are friends." He looked up at me confused. "Well the days I claim you to be my friend." I heard him give out a chuckle.

"You always know what to say." Fred replied, cupping my cheek. I smiled at the warmth his hand provided, but I was still cold. I needed to get out of here.

"Can we go back inside? I'm freezing out here." I asked. My face must have been pale. I could feel my cheeks frozen. Literally.

"Sure." He smirked, cheerfully. Then out of nowhere he picked me up, and I let out a yelp.

"What are you doing?" I muttered, angrily.

"You said you were freezing. I'm trying to warm you up." He replied, walking towards the edge of the lake. I rolled my eyes, and said nothing more till we got to the burrow.

"Goodnight Fred." I whispered. "See you tomorrow." Fred put me down gently, and bid me goodnight as well. I walked through the doorway, and heard a crack outside. Strangely enough, this was a perfect night.

* * *

**Fred's P.O.V**

_**Crack**_

"Fred is that you?" George mumbled, trying to find a light switch.

'Yea, it's me." I replied, walking towards my closet.

"Where were you?" He questioned, standing upward.

"With Hermione." I mumbled.

"Oh Fred, her again?" George groaned.

"Yes." I retorted, furiously, stripping down to my boxers.

"You like her, don't you?" He asked.

"Well, Hannah wasn't lying." I replied, turning out the lights, and falling fast asleep. It's been a long day.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Like? Maybe?


	4. Treat Me Well

"**I think allowing yourself to cry on the bathroom floor is FEARLESS."**

The next few weeks went by strangely. Ever since that night we spent at the lake, Fred stopped talking to me and I didn't know why. I'd thought we were getting along just fine, but everytime I walked into a room he would leave. Even at dinnertime, he would just avoid eye contact with me. It was driving me nuts! And even when I tried confronting him that one time, he just mumbled "I have to go." Gosh! If I could only figure out what was wrong. And trust me, I _**would **_figure it out. So on this beautiful summer day, I was going to get my answer.

I had a hutch where he would be. I just had to be right. So, I walked out into their background, and began pacing.

"Fred?" I shouted. I was by Weasley's lake. Yes, the one where I was with Fred just a few weeks ago.

I started walking into the forest in hopes of finding him, and confronting him about this. I heard some leaves rustle through the wind. And then there were some footsteps. Fred was walking towards me, unknowingly, with some girl wrapped around his arm. That's when he saw me. He looked starstruck as to why I would be here. Hell, even I was starstruck.

Well at least I got my answer. Fred was too busy with his girlfriend to notice me. Or maybe he wanted nothing to do with me since she came along. Or maybe he no longer cared about me...

"Fred?" The girl spoke so sweetly. She must be a muggle born, since I never saw her around. "Who's she?"

"I uh..." I said shakily, "I uh gotta go." I sprinted back towards the burrow, with tears forming in my eyes. I thought I had meant something to him, but I clearly meant nothing. Not a damn thing.

**Fred's P.O.V**

I am git. A bloody effing git. Even George said I was a git. I ignore Hermione for weeks, and then she finds me with some muggle-born girl. She wasn't even my girlfriend. We had only been on four dates. In fact I was going to breakup with her when Hermione showed up. I just couldn't live a lie anymore. I don't like her...I like Hermione. But I just had ignore her so I could get rid of these feelings. What an amazing plan right? Well better get on it with the breakup.

"Stacy." I said contently. She looked up with big brown eyes that reminded me of Hermione. "It's not working out."

"What? why?" She asked, annoyingly.

"I like someone else." I replied. "I'm sorry."

For a second, I thought she was gonna lose it, but instead she took a deep breath and said, "I understand. Just take me home."

"Are you alright?" I asked cautiously.

"It's fine Fred, really, we've only been on four dates." She said, smiling at me.

"Okay, let's get you home."

**Hermione's P.O.V **

"Hermione?" Ginny called out.

After I came back from that scene, I ran through the door and hadn't talked to anyone. But, of course everyone knew I was upset. There were always be someone would be sent up to Ginny's room in an attempt to get me to talk, but I refused. Ron was the first one, then George, then Molly, then Arthur, and now Ginny. I guess I should confide in her. We are best friends after all.

I rubbed my puffy eyes which I'm pretty sure were swollen due to the excessive crying. I hunched over, and let my best female friend come in.

"Hermione, what's the matter?" She asked, sympathetically.

"Freee...Fred has a girllllfrienddd." I replied, stuttering.

"Fred has a girlfriend?" She asked, making sure it was accurate. I nodded my head.

"Oh Hermione, I know you like him." Ginny replied, pulling me into a hug.

"I don't like him." I responded, slowly pulling away. "I'm just upset that I mean nothing to him."

"What?" She half yelled. "You mean everything to Fred!"

"Then why does he always ignore me?" I retorted.

"I honestly don't know, but I do know he cares a lot about you." She said. 'You should have seen him when he heard about what happened at the Ministry."

I sniffed a little. "I guess. Can you bring me some dinner? I'm not up to going downstairs."

"Sure." She replied, squeezing my shoulder softly. "See you later."

"Ugh" I groaned, dropping onto my bed. _What is the matter with him? Or is there something wrong with me? Wait what did Ginny mean by 'I know you like him'? _

Tap Tap

"Hello?" _Ugh Fred. _

"What do you want?" I muttered angrily. As I said this, Fred came in and situated himself on Ginny's bed. He appeared to be a little frightened. _Well, he should be. _

"You've got a lot of explaining to do before I whip out my wand." I said, gritting my teeth together.

"I met her at a muggle town, not too far from here." He began, "We've only been on four dates and I just broke up with her. She was never really my girlfriend." He finished, breathing in and out.

"That doesn't explain why you ignored me..." I muttered sadly. "After that night, I couldn't figure out what went wrong. Is it me?"

"Oh, Hermione it's not you." Fred exasperated, looking at me with sentimental eyes. "I don't why I did that. I felt so awful. Please forgive me?" He pleaded.

"Fred, you make me feel like I meant nothing to you." I replied, looking away from him.

To my surprise, Fred got on his knees and took my hands in his. "You mean everything to me." _Oh my god, Ginny was right! _

"Ok." I whispered, "But if you ever do this to me again, we're not friends anymore."

"It won't. Trust me." He replied, "I'll see you later."

He squeezed my hands a bit, and left the room. I couldn't help, but somehow feel a spark when he touched my hands.

**Fred's P.O.V**

"Hey how did it go with Hermione?" George asked, smirking at me.

"Perfect." I replied, grinning back at my twin. "Now I just gotta figure out how to make her mine."

"Good luck with that." George said, sarcastically. "She goes back to Hogwarts in six weeks."

"That's all the time I need."

* * *

So let me know what you think, Hope you guys enjoyed it!


	5. A Silver Lining

A/N: So yes I changed the name of the story, just so all you know :)

* * *

"**It's FEARLESS to have faith that someday things will change."**

It was a bright, sunny morning. The birds were chirping. A light appeared through a crack from the window. In fact I felt it blinding me mercilessly. I squinted my eyes open, covering my face as if the sun could really blind me.

"Ginny!" I moaned. "Why can't you close the blinds at night?!"

"Because I like the way the sky looks." She replied, her face still stuffed in her pillow.

"Yea well the sun is killing me slowly." I complained, shoving my face into my pillowette.

"You whine too much." Ginny retorted.

"I wouldn't if there was nothing to whine about!" I snapped back.

"Fine, you win. I'll close the blinds next time." She relieved. "Now let me go back to sleep!"

A minute later, I heard snoring. Apparently, Ginny is a fast sleeper. However, since I was already awakened, I decided to freshen myself up. 'Ugh' My back was aching, lucky me. I walked out the bedroom to the bathroom. I quietly knocked, and no one appeared to be there. So I began brushing my teeth, while silently thinking about my thoughts and conflicts.

_Pop_

"Ah!" I screamed, dropping my toothbrush into the sink.

"Shush." Fred whispered, covering my mouth. "Do you wanna wake up everyone?"

"What are you doing here?" I muttered angrily. "And why do you only have boxers on?"

"Because Granger, I sleep in my boxers, thought you'd be used it by now." He replied, grabbing his toothbrush. "Plus I wanted to wish you a good morning."

"You couldn't do that like a normal person?." I retorted. "No, you have to give me a near-death experience as if I don't worry enough."

"Nope." He said, grinning.

I made a look of disgust, took my toothbrush, and began brushing my teeth once more. Even though I was incredibly mad at him for scaring the shit out of me. I couldn't help but notice his tanned, muscular arms and his very fit chest. I felt myself getting warmer and warmer around him, but I'm pretty sure it's because he's half-naked in front of me.

However, I kept my glances towards his chest to a minimum. Although I'm pretty sure he knew I was staring at his chest. Nevertheless, I wasn't going to let myself get distracted by this, so I kept brushing my teeth trying to act as normal as possible. Finishing up, I rushed out of the bathroom. 'Oh thank god, fresh air.'

* * *

"What is wrong with your brother?" I exasperated, slamming the door shut.

'What?! Huh?!" Ginny yelled, abruptly getting off her bed. "What are you talking about?"

"Your brother, **Fred.**" I repeated.

"What did he do? Pull a prank on you?" She asked, as if it was normal behavior.

"No, he came into the bathroom while I was using it." I replied.

"And?" Ginny asked curiously. "That doesn't sound so bad."

"He was half-naked." I said, shakily.

"And you liked it?" She smirked.

"No!" I replied sternly. "It was uncomfortable."

"Cause you like him." Ginny stated, as if it was a fact.

"Do not!" I whined.

"You know you just sounded like a little kid right?" She asked, sounding rather pleased with herself.

"Leave me alone." I muttered, going to my closet.

"The bad thing is, is that Ron likes you too." Ginny said miserably.

"No, he doesn't! Ron is utterly repulsed by me!" I argued, but I had a feeling I was losing the battle.

"Ha, sure he does." She replied, sarcastically.

* * *

It was half past five, so I took out one of my favorite muggle books, "The Pact." It really was an interesting book in it's own sort of way. It's about these three guys making a pact to get somewhere in life. They lived in New Jersey which was a state in the U.S. I'd never been there but I've always wanted to go there. I've read this book maybe three times already. But I could never stop reading it. It was an inspiring story. In fact it made me think of my own life. This book showed me I could anything, and that anything was possible. And it was true.

Before I was introduced to the wizarding world, I obviously had to go to a muggle elementary school. I never really fitted in with those kids in my grade. My hair was too bushy, my teeth were crooked, and I was short. I always got picked on. They would say I'm like bugs bunny cause of my teeth, claim I couldn't comb my hair cause it was so bushy, and they would pull my hair too. But, despite it all, I knew there was a silver lining. And I was right.

In the wizarding world, I managed to make some friends. Something I never had before. Even though I was looked down upon by some people. None of it mattered to me because of my friends.

_Knock Knock_

"Knock, Knock, someone there?" I heard someone call out.

"Yes?" I asked curiously.

"Hi." He popped his head in.

"Harry!" I yelled, throwing my book on the floor. I embraced him in a tight hug. "How are you? Are you okay? Is everything alright?"

"Hermione." He motioned for me to settle down, while drifting away from me. "I'm alright. Amazing actually. Dumbledore told the Dursleys off."

"What?" I asked, astounded by his response.

"Long story." He replied. "But how are you?"

"I'm good." I said.

"Harry! Harry! Where are you?" Ron was shouting.

"In here!" I called out.

Ron came rushing in, breathing heavily. "Mum says dinner is ready." Ha, of course he would rush up here if it involved food.

We all went down the stairs to see that Ms. Weasley was putting mashed potatoes, green beans, pork chops, and pumpkin juice on the table.

"Hermione" George said, approaching me. "Come sit near us."

"Um sure." I replied, stunned by his words.

Reluctantly, I sat in between Fred and George. And immediately I could see Ron's face turn bright red. Like he was jealous. But he couldn't be...could he? He sat right across from me, and gave his twin brothers' murderous glances. He wasn't even trying to be subtle. Maybe he's just jealous of Fred and George. It certainly wouldn't be the first time.

But...Oh no, what if Ginny is right?

* * *

Okay I got no reviews from the last chapter, so I would really appreciate some on this chapter. Just because it helps me to see if people actually like the story or else I just lose inspiration for it and stop. So if you did like it...leave a review. It will be much appreciated.


	6. Baby You're Losing It

I am SO, SO sorry for the late update. My life has been so busy with homework, and other events going on. But this chapter is much longer than the others' so hopefully that makes up for it? :) And I promise the next update will be faster cause next week I have spring break.

* * *

_"No one can make you feel inferior without your consent." _

"_I was enchanted to meet you." _

After that incident with Ron, the next week went by normally. Harry and Ron were discussing quidditch of course. And then Fred and George with their shop. And I spent most of my time with Ginny. As much as I loved the boys, Ginny was my only female friend. And half the time she understood me more than the guys ever did.

"Hermione!" Ginny shouted, coming into her room.

"Yes?" I asked, skidding off my bed.

"Mum just said we're all going to Diagon Alley." Ginny said.

"Oh." I answered, stunned. "Are we visiting Fred and George's shop?"

"Yea, hurry up, we're leaving in five minutes." She replied, packing her items into her purse.

"Okay." I sighed, quickly packing my bag with essentials that I might need. Ten minutes later, we were all in front of the fireplace. Ron and Harry had already gone through, so there was Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and I.

"Alright, Hermione you're next." Mrs. Weasley said, cheerfully. I grabbed some floo powder, and went into the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley!" I yelled. The flames engulfed me, and I soon felt myself covered in dust and rubble. I cleaned the dust off myself, and grabbed my bag.

"Oh bloody hell." Someone coughed. I turned around, and there was Ginny trying to fix herself.

"Damn it, my purse." She mumbled angrily.

"Maybe you should have brought a bag instead of a very nice purse." I taunted. Ginny frowned.

"Hey." She said, defensively holding up one finger. "I happen to like this purse."

"Let's go." I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Wait." Ginny said rapidly. "My mum will go ballistic if we leave her." So, reluctantly, we waited.

A minute later, Mrs. Weasley came through the fireplace, and soon we were off to find to the boys. When we found them, Mrs. Weasley said we'd all meet up in an hour at Flourish and Blotts to visit the twin's shop. She took Ginny to get her things while it was just the three of us. We went to get our sixth year books, and a new set of robes (well except Ron). Unfortunately we ran into Draco's mother. That wasn't pleasant. Obviously. By the time we got everything done, the hour was almost up. We started heading towards Flourish and Blotts.

"What's going on between you and my brother?" Ron asked abruptly. _Where did that come from? _

"Which brother? You do have a lot of them, you know." I exasperated, walking in front of him.

"Don't play dumb. You know who I'm talking about." He retorted. "Fred."

"Ron this probably isn't the best time." Harry said to him.

"Shush Harry." He replied, urging him to be quite.

I stopped in my tracks, and turned to face him with my arms crossed. "Nothing is going on." I said cynically.

"Then why are you always talking to him? huh?" Ron persisted.

"It's called socializing Ronald!" I muttered vigorously. "Look I don't have time for this conversation. We gotta head back." And with that, we walked back. We all met up then headed towards the twin's shop.

I was immediately astounded by what I was seeing. Everything was so jolly, colorful even. People lining up to buy their products. Hogwarts students picking up things from the shelves. When everything outside was so dark and gloomy. They just had a knack for making people smile. I scanned the crowd trying to find the twins, particularly Fred. But, as I was searching, I happened to come across their wonderwitch cosmetic products.

"_but you, make me wanna act like a girl. Paint my nails and wear high heels" _

I've always believed that I never needed makeup, but lately I've been having doubts. Other girls wore that. They had boyfriends, and they looked really pretty. Me? I've just average, if even that.

"You don't need that." Someone crept behind me and whispered. I froze.

"I wasn't gonna buy it." I scoffed, turning around.

"Then why are you staring at it?" Fred asked, grinning at me.

"I was looking for you when I stumbled upon it." I replied. "And besides, I was just thinking about it. I thought boys liked girls who wear makeup."

"Most do, I don't." He said, tugging my shoulder.

"Ha, you?" I asked, shockingly.

"Yes..." Fred frowned.

"I'm sorry, it's just you seem that type." I said, timidly.

"The type that only likes girls who are shallow, right?!" He snapped.

"No!" I retorted. "It's not like that."

"Then explain it to me." Fred insisted, narrowing his eyebrows.

"uh...um..." I was at a loss for words, and for someone who is supposedly smart I couldn't think of a damn good thing to say. Honestly, what was I suppose to say? 'Oh Fred you like pretty girls, but I'm not pretty.' But all I could say was, "Sorry."

"Whatever, Hermione." Fred said, pinching his nose and walking away.

* * *

**(Fred's P.O.V) **

I can't believe she thinks I'm _that _shallow. Sure I may have been like that when I was ten, but I'm not ten anymore. This was getting frustrating. Every single one of my attempts has failed me. What if she didn't feel the same way? Maybe I should just pick some other girl. But, I like her _so much_. I still remember the first day I met her.

_Flashback _

_I was laughing alongside with my twin George, and our best friend Lee. He had just pulled a prank on the slytherins who were in another compartment. _

"_Lee!" I said obnoxiously. "I can't believe you did that!" _

"_I reckon you don't need our help anymore." George said proudly. _

"_Now, now." Lee stated. "I couldn't have done it without you two corrupting me." _

"_So Lee." I said trying to compose myself. "What did you do with their bags?" _

"_Well...let's just say that they'll be very unhappy when they find their bags." He replied, smirking broadly at us. _

_Knock Knock_

"_Who's that?" George asked me. _

"_How should I know?" I replied, utterly confused by his question. I went to go open the compartment door. And there stood a girl who was short with bushy hair. _

"_Hi." She said snootily. "Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one." _

"_No I haven't seen one." She nodded. "I'm Fred. Fred Weasley." _

"_I'm Hermione Granger." She said, a little less rude. _

"_I can help you look if you want." I offered. She gave me a small smile. _

"_Sure." _

_End of Flashback _

"Fred, are you okay?" George asked. I hadn't even realized I walked back to the counter.

"I'm fine." I muttered. But I knew, George could sense my anger.

"What's going on?" He questioned, with concern in his tone.

"Nothing." I mumbled, organizing the counter.

"Fred.." George insisted. "Tell me."

"Later." I said.

* * *

**(Hermione's P.O.V) **

I can't believe how stupid I am! How could I say something like that? I've known Fred for a very long time! In fact I still remember the first time I met him.

_Flashback _

_I was sitting alone in one of the compartments when a boy came knocking. I went to the door, and saw a very nervously-looking-boy. _

"_Hi." He said timidly. "I...uh...um...uh...lost...a...toad." _

"_I haven't seen a toad. Sorry." I replied. _

"_oh...umm..okay." He turned sideways to leave. _

"_I can help you find your toad, if you want." I said, quickly. _

"_Um..sure...thanks." He mumbled. "I'm Neville." _

"_I'm Hermione." I smiled. This seemed to make him less tense. _

_I strolled through the compartments, asking people if they had seen a toad. None of them had. By sheer luck, I just so happened to meet Harry Potter in one of those compartments, but that's beside the point. I couldn't find his toad and I felt awful. But, out of nowhere I heard this clasp of laughter. These three looking older boys were laughing spontaneously. _

_So haltingly I knocked on their door. It all went quiet. The door opened, and a red haired boy with really gorgeous eyes looked at me. _

"_Hi." I said unmannerly. "Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one."_

"_No I haven't seen one." I nodded in response. "I'm Fred. Fred Weasley." He added. I gave him a small smile. _

"_I'm Hermione Granger." _

"_I can help you look for him if you want." He offered. _

"_Sure." I said. _

_End Of Flashback _

"Hermione?" She spoke delicately, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"How long have I been here?" I was so deep in thought that I didn't even notice that I was by the love potions.

"For about five minutes." She said. "Is something wrong?"

"I did something really stupid."

"Come here." Ginny led us toward a more secluded part of the store. "What happened?"

"I may have told Fred that he likes girls with makeup only." I said shyly.

"But you know Fred." She said quietly, but rudely. "How could you say something like that?"

"It just slipped out!" I whispered hastingly. "I hadn't meant to say it. What do I do now?"

"Have you tried apologizing?" She asked.

"Yes." I mumbled. "He's still angry at me."

"Well you have to keep talking to him." Ginny replied.

"But-"

"No, you have to be persistent. Show him you're really sorry." She said, aggressively. "Besides you don't want him thinking Cormac wants you."

"Fine." I muttered. "Wait what?"

"Cormac was watching you." She answered.

"What? No. No. Guys don't look at me." I said quickly.

"Well this one did." Ginny said, raising her voice up a bit higher. "Just be careful. And with Ron too."

Somehow I felt that she was right. The girl is too smart for her own good.

* * *

I struggled to get through to the main floor as I once again came across the love potions. _Boy I wish I could slip Fred one, but then again he wouldn't really love me. Sigh. I think I'm forever alone. _Nevertheless, I had to explain myself to Fred. And the real crazy thing is, is that we're total opposites! I know opposites attract but obviously Fred and I? Really? Part of me hoped he felt the same. That night we spent in the lake was just so wonderful. I finally made my way to the front of the counter where I saw Fred chatting up with some girl. I rolled my eyes. _What else is new? _

"Fred?" I spoke quietly, but loud enough for him to hear me. He scowled. "Can I talk to you?"

"Please excuse me Marissa." Fred said in a tenderly way. I was irked. "We have to go upstairs."

He led me through the door to his flat, and surprisingly it was very well decorated. Maroon colored walls matched with two shelves which were placed across from each other. In the center was a black-velvet-couch which you would think was too feminine, but it was perfect. And finally there were two matching chairs placed vertically from the couch.

"Ahem." Fred took me out of my thoughts, and back into reality. I hate reality.

"Look, I didn't mean to say it like that." I began. "I don't even know why I would say something like that."

"Then why did you?" He muttered, disparagingly.

"I just have this mindset that guys like girls who wear makeup. Because girls who wear makeup are pretty." I said, tapping the kitchen counter with my finger.

Fred just stared at me. He wasn't budging at all. I'd think if he didn't need to breathe. He'd be as frozen as ice. Out of nowhere, he cautiously walked towards me. Making each step as soft as possible. Finally he stopped right in front of me. My cheeks were flaming. It was as if my cheeks were on fire. He pulled me closer, lowered his head towards mine, and then softly kissed me.

* * *

So did you guys like the chapter? ;) Leave a review and let me know!


	7. Secrets

So I finally got a chance to update, which I am so happy about. I haven't had much time. Honestly College work is just horrid. Anyway I hope you like this chapter :)

* * *

"_Fearless is falling madly in love again, even though you've been hurt before."_

Please tell me this a dream. Oh lord, please tell me this a dream. How it is just yesterday I was dreaming about this, and now it's happening? I wanted to pull away, but my heart wouldn't allow it. His lips on mine felt so perfect. So right. So magical. So enchanting. Eventually, though, we broke away. I heard him give big heavy breaths. He leaned his forehead against mine. Clearly he was just as lost as I was.

"What just happened?" I whispered.

"We..um...kissed." He said timidly. I never heard him speak so shyly before.

"Yes we did, but why?" I asked.

"Well when two people like each other, they kiss." He replied, tauntingly.

"Yes, but neither one of us like each other." I muttered.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Fred responded, grasping my left hand. "I think you do like me, but you're too scared to admit it."

I huffed. "I'm not scared."

"Prove it." He said arrogantly, moving closer to my chest. I flinched.

"This isn't funny Fred." I whispered.

"I'm not trying to be funny." He replied, being completely serious. He slowly moved closer to me. The air was so hot, it would put summer to shame. But, he kept moving closer, and closer to my lips.

"No." I shouted. He flickered his eyes, and I pushed past him.

"Hermione!" He retorted, grabbing my wrist. His grip was so strong that I couldn't pull away.

"Talk to me." He whispered, tenderly.

What was I suppose to say? That I'm scared to fall in love? Yes the brave Hermione Granger is afraid of falling in love. They **always** make it look so damn perfect in the movies. Boy asks girl out. Girl accepts. They fight. They makeup. Boom! Happy ending. But life isn't like that. Sometimes, when you fight, there isn't a happily ever after. There's not a big wedding or some sort of scene at the end of the movie. You know? where the guy confesses his love. No. None of that.

"Hermione?" Fred spoke to me so tenderly. A sweet little sound that could hypnotize me for the rest of my life. He was so, **so **close to me. A mere inch from my lips. I wanted to kiss him so passionately, but I couldn't. Letting myself get attached is so wrong.

"I can't do this." It broke my heart to say it. But, my brain was overpowering my heart at the moment.

"Why?" He whispered, harshly. "Because of Ron?"

"No!" I yelled. "Because I'm at Hogwarts and you're here."

"So?" He said, dumbstruck.

"So, how are we suppose to make this work if we're far away?" I replied.

"It can work. Hogsmeade visits, I'll sneak up to the castle, anything!" He exasperated.

I sighed. "I don't know, Fred..."

"You don't know? or you just don't wanna agree?" He questioned, angrily.

I stiffened, trying to look at anything but Fred. I don't know why Fred would treat me horribly. I've known him for so long. It's not like he's one of those guys, but he could be.

"Fred-"

"You're afraid, aren't you?" He asked, furiously. "You think I'm one those guys."

I was shocked, how did he know?

"Don't give me that look Hermione, I know you." He stated.

"You're right." I whispered. "But, I don't think this will work out."

"Why?" He asked, embracing me in his arms.

"Things may not work out..." I said drifting off.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, with a puzzled expression written on his face.

"You're a really, sweet, smart, and attractive guy." I whispered tenderly. "What if you meet some pretty wizard then decide I'm not good enough for you?"

I looked up into his eyes, which showed sadness. We stood, paralyzed with only our breathing making sounds. It seemed like an whole hour had just gone by when it had only been thirty seconds. I was ready for whatever he was about to do.

Suddenly, he slammed his lips against mine so fiercely, so ferociously that it took my breath away. He pulled away about an half and inch from my mouth, and looked straight into my eyes. They appeared envious. "Do you think I could ever get tired of you? If you do, you're wrong. You're better than me. Now it's up to you." He whispered, giving me a short kiss on the cheek.

* * *

**Ginny's P.O.V**

Hermione just disappeared out of nowhere, and now I couldn't find her! It's not like it's easy to navigate around this store. Ha, cause it's not. I managed to find my way to the front, which trust me was not simple. Wizards were shoving me, but I gave them a glare which was plenty enough to scare them off.

"George!" I shouted, going behind the counter. George mouthed "One second" to me.

"Verity!" He yelled to his co-worker. "Help this customer." She nodded, then George paced over to me.

"What is it? Did you miss me?" He smirked, wagging his eyebrows at me.

"Ew, no." I shuddered. "I was wondering if you've seen Hermione. I haven't been able to find her."

"She's with Fred." George stated.

"What?" I questioned.

"She's...with...Fred." He replied, mockingly.

"I heard you the first time." I retorted, smacking his shoulder.

"Could have fooled me, Ginny." He grinned, his eyes lighting up. I could just hex him, but he's my brother. Yuck. But I do love him...sometimes.

"Ron will not be happy to hear this." I muttered, narrowing my eyes downward to the velvet carpet.

"Are you saying Ron likes Hermione?" He asked, wonderstruck.

"Yes! Brother of mine, keep up!" I exasperated.

"Wait Fred and Ron like Hermione?" George asked.

"Yes." I muttered, gritting through my teeth.

"You're right, this isn't good. But Ron will get over it, right?" He contemplated.

"This is Ron we're talking about. He'll be angry for a very long time." I replied.

"But Hermione may not even like my twin." He spoke smartly.

I snorted, "She does like him you idiot." _How can guys be so daft? I'll never know_.

"How would you know that?" He asked, annoyingly. I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm a girl. I know how other girls act when they have a crush on a boy." I replied, smartly.

"Oh boy." He sighed.

"What?" I questioned.

"Fred likes Hermione." George replied, with a glazed look on his face.

"Do you think something happened?" I asked, with obvious worry in my tone.

"If they both like each other, then something for sure did."

* * *

**Hermione's P.O.V **

My hands were entwined with Fred's hands. I could feel his heartbeat, it was like a simple minuet. Beating in a 1,2,3 tempo. We were sitting together on his couch, and I never wanted to leave. It was hard to believe that I was _**actually **_going to go through with this.

A lot of people don't know this, but my heart has definitely been broken before. When people are always calling you out for being a "bookworm" it can definitely get to you. But this one time, I was willingly going to put my heart on the line, and just hope it didn't get crushed.

"Fred." I whispered softly.

"Yes?" He asked just as quietly.

"I have to go." I replied, getting up from the couch.

"Do you have to?" He whined, holding onto my right hand.

"Yes, Ginny is probably looking for me." I said, gently.

Fred gave me a small, chaste, kiss. "Can I tell my family about us?"

"No." I replied, quickly. "No one can know, especially Ron."

"But-"

"No, please Fred, not now." I said abruptly.

_Knock, Knock _

"Hermione?" Ginny knocked vigorously. "Are you there?"

"Uh..yeah...one second." I answered, nervously, turning to Fred. "Please?"

"Okay." He nodded, walking towards to the door. Ginny came in appearing like a nervous wreck. Her hair was all frazzled, and she was breathing heavily.

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" She exasperated.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be gone for so long." I responded.

"Okay, well we have to go now." Ginny said, gesturing to the door.

"Alright, Bye Fred." I muttered, rushing out the door. We started pacing downstairs when Ginny pulled my arm and stopped me.

"Did anything happen?" She asked, curiously.

"What? No." I replied, hastingly.

"Are you sure?" She insisted.

"Yes, I'm sure." I said.

"Okay." Ginny smiled. "Let's go."

I forced a small smile out of me. I felt bad for lying to her, but no one could know. At least for now.

* * *

What did you guys think? Like it? Love it? Leave a review and let me know :)


	8. Tick Tock

In two days I would be going back to Hogwarts, which for the first time I was actually dreading. I didn't wanna leave Fred, especially now that he is my boyfriend. And what sucked even more was that I couldn't tell anyone he was my boyfriend. But, the worst one of all was that Ron and Cormac liked me. Me! However, I couldn't say I was seeing anyone cause Ron would go mad if he found out I was dating his brother. And then Cormac would have insisted I told him who the bloke was, then all of Hogwarts would know about us.

I thought once Fred and I had gotten together everything would be simple, but it hasn't been like that at all. I was keeping a secret from everyone I knew, and I hated myself for doing it. It bothered me that I hadn't been on a date or even alone with him. I sat in Ginny's room currently packing up my belongings i.e. clothes, books, etc. I didn't know how this relationship was gonna work since we would both be far away from each other. I was trying to make sense of this, but no solutions came to mind.

"Hello love." Fred said, walking into my room. He was wearing a dark purple polo shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans.

"Hi." I said shyly. Even though we were a couple I still felt insecure when he said that.

"How's the packing going?" He asked, showing a bit of sadness in his tone.

"Well it's going along." I replied. Fred came around me and hugged me from behind. I could feel his toned chest against my back. _I'm going to miss that. _

"I'm gonna miss you so much." He mumbled, his face leaning against my neck.

"I know, I'll miss you too." I smiled, even though I was still mournful by this.

"Do you have to go back?" He whined, tugging me closer.

"Yes, Fred, I really do." I sounded like a responsible parent. _oh boy.._

"I don't want you to leave." He mumbled.

"Fred...don't treat me like this." I exasperated. "I'm gonna miss you so much. It's already hard for me to pack up any of my belongings."

He gave me a small kiss on the cheek. "I'll owl you everyday."

"You better." I ordered, "It'll be one tough year. With newts just around the corner."

"Blimey, Hermione, you're thinking about that?" He asked astonished.

"Not really." I confessed, "My life would easier though if I was just thinking about that."

"Everyone's life would be easier." He replied.

"I'm mostly worried about Harry. Ever since his grandfather died, I'm afraid he'll go back to the way he was in the beginning of fifth year." I said concerned.

"He won't, but if I were you, I'd be more worried about him getting into more trouble." He responded, trying to add humor to the situation.

"Suppose you're right." I sighed, "He has a real knack for it."

Fred chuckled at me, "You said I was right."

"Oh shut up." I retorted, rolling my eyes.

"You still said it." He responded in a taunting manner.

"Whatever." I muttered, packing my school uniform. My little smile turned into a frown.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked tenderly.

"Yes, it's just before you came, I realized we haven't gone out on a date." I professed.

"Well then, you know what we have to do, right?" Fred questioned.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Be ready at eleven o'clock." He winked, "Wear your bathing suit."

I was shocked, "Wait-" I began to yell.

"Not now my dear." He said, putting a finger to silence my lips, "I must go get ready for our date."

He disappeared from my room, not a moment later. After hour and half later, I finally finished packing. All my six year books, my clothes, my bathroom necessities were lunged into my truck. I hadn't even realized it was 10:50 till I laid on my bed. _Oh bloody hell, I have to meet him in ten minutes. How the hell am I suppose to sneak out? With the whole Weasley house asleep? If I made one tiny little sound, Molly would definitely hear it. Wait a minute, where is Ginny? Hm probably still out with Dean. Oh boy...I have to get out of here. _

In a hurry, I wrote on a piece of paper that I was going out for walk, and to not wait up for me. Quickly, I opened up our closet to grab my red bikini before she could catch me. Unluckily she walked in with me holding my bathing suit...

"Hermione, where are you going?" She asked both curious and confused.

"For a swim." I squeaked.

"Really?" Ginny said suspiciously. "At this time at night?"

"Yes, well, it's better at this time of night." I replied, my voice still in a high pitch.

"Hmm that's what Fred said too." She narrowed her eyes at me. I felt like she was a detective even though I hadn't done anything wrong.

"Oh, well, that's uh interesting, I guess." I mumbled.

"It is.." She replied.

"I have to go." I said quickly, and ran past her. _I hope she didn't figure anything out. _

So, I walked down the stairs as if I was a mouse. Fred would be downstairs waiting for me. And I was right. He was standing there with his bathing suit on. No shorts, no t-shirt. Just his suit and his flip-flops. Meanwhile I was still in my attire.

"You know we're going swimming right?" He said grinning.

"I know." I retorted, "Ginny caught me so I couldn't change. Give me one minute." I added, as I left once more to go change into a bathroom. Less than a minute later, I came out and I was wearing a shirt over my bathing suit. I was still self-conscious of my stomach. Too much fat if you ask me.

"Ready my lady?" He gestured, lending me his arm.

"Yes." I smiled.

**Ginny's P.O.V **

That was strange. I knew something was happening between those two. They were together in his flat, and then not another word was said of that night. I peered out the window to see Fred and Hermione walking together. Something was definitely up. She can't hide it for long.

* * *

I know I haven't updated for a very long time, but still please review. It's summer-time for me now and the more reviews I get the faster I will update.

Thanks, and I hope you all liked this chapter!


End file.
